monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:World Hunter
so then wouldn't that be cabela hunting or something? An idea for a spin-off for the Monster Hunter series would be a game that would basically be Monster Hunter but only hunting animals that exist. Like being able to go to Africa and hunting Lions, or Elephants and going to Alaska to fight like a Grizzly bear or a Pack of wolves. I think this would be pretty cool. Ideas? Suggestions? Criticism? -Singrad So...In what way has this anything to do with Monster Hunter? AT ALL? This is like making a God of War game and making it take place in happy rainbow candy land, and calling it a spin-off. Aandrew07 01:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) @Singrad: BORING. The whole point of games like MH (and video games in general, actually) is to escape the limits of reality. In the real world, you don't get to hunt giant wyverns and make armor and ridiculously oversized weapons from their corpses, but in MH, you can. If you wanted to hunt a bear or a wolf, you may as well do it in the real world. Then again, doing it in a video game is much safer, but they already make reality simulator hunting games, so there's no point in associating MH with it. TL;DR: your idea simply sucks and defeats the purpose of MH.Cobalt32 02:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Singrad does have a point. I mean, you could still make some pretty cool armor from Rhinoceros hide and a greatsword made from Lion claws. However, I can also see Cobalt32's point, as Monster Hunter would never be as good without some big-ass critters to cut down to size. You should know that many creatures from Monster Hunter are based on real-life animals and dinosaurs. The Aptonoth is pretty much a reptillian cow and the Kelbi is like a deer. SethOmega 03:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) @Singrad: We already have Rhenoplos armor and Lion's Bane... Cobalt32 15:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 wouldnt really work because if you think about it, you stab a loin or wolf and it will probebly die where as is you stab a rathalos it will get pissed and kill you. It just doesnt compare wellWyvren s 09:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) @Wyvren: IKR? Even an elephant would fall to a single level 3 GS charge slash.Cobalt32 17:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Animals in the real world ARE MUCH WEAKER then the monster in MH. 21:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Rindoroki Same as everyone above, only differance is that Aptonoths aren't cows. They're Parasaurolophus's. -Queen Serenity. And Rhenoplos are Triceratops! Or atleast a relative. And Velociprey are.....obvious.- Queen Serenity Reading through this gave me an idea of how this could work. Like, instead of just hunting real world animals (like cabela hunts), you would have monster hunter take place in our world. Just imagine a Tigrex rampaging through Las Vegas :). -A Nameless Contributor @Nameless: That sounds like it would be awesome until the Army rolls in with their advanced, modern weaponry and totally steals the Hunter's thunder.Cobalt32 15:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 we already got some lions (teostra & lunastra), wolves (orugans & jinouga), tigers (tigrex), black panthers (narga cuga), wild boar (bulldrome), monkeys (congalala & blangonga), bears (aoashira), rabbits & koalas (urukususu), armadillos (rangurotora), horses (kirin), deer-like (kelbi, erupe, & anteka), bison (burukku), elephants (popo), chicks (gagua, kutku, garuga, gypceros, hypnock, & qurupeco), bull (rajang), octopus (yama tsukami), rhinos (rhenoplos), fishes, bugs, cats, etc... isn't it enough? @last poster: Exactly. Why settle for the boring real version when you got the awesome MH version? Cobalt32 00:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 thats why its called MONSTER hunter, not DEER hunter, or NORMAL hunter -WTF??? epic fail of an idea! what kind of weapons would you make ? a tiny knife from a lion ? the biggest weapon would be a LS from an elephants tusk. What kind of elements would they have ? NOTHING! because in the real world "monsters" dont have elements.....Sorry man, this idea is......poop....go play that sim game its pretty much this idea....real animals, bait, traps and tactics....only guns though....Yup, this idea is a big pile of smelly poop XD {Drake Hunter} 01:24am 03/25 -Ok, fair enough....one elemental animal! lets freeze it and it can be the only elemental LS......i supose theres venomous fish and snakes.....but really, im still not convinced....sell me some more ideas. {Drake Hunter} 11:00, March 25, 2011 Can i just point out somthing here. This idea is EXTREMLEY CRUEL TO ANIMALS. Now i know monster hunter is a bit cruel, but monster hunter monsters don't exist. If capcom made a game like you described the animals rights groups would be over them like fleas.Darkestkey 14:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC)